dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Jack
Uncle Jack is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. A few clashers are always hesitant to hurt Uncle Jack for various reasons. Appearance Uncle Jack is a handsome adult man, possibly in his fourties. He is well-dressed with a checkered suit and a bow tie, as-well as a distinct white happy mask on his face. He wears trousers and black shoes with socks. He changes his wardrobe depending on the show he is presenting, sometimes wearing different suits, clown-like attire, a doctor's outfit or a chef costume. Equipment & Abilities Equipment * Uncle Jack Worthing has plenty of Joy pills stashed in his pockets. When swallowed, they will induce extreme happiness and memory loss (they help you forget!) as-well as make the consumer hallucinate lovely things. ** He won't hesitate to make a rotten Downer take their Joy, but some people are either unaffected by it or find that it makes their bad memories even worse! ** Joy also represses hunger and thirst, however withdrawal from it will cause both problems to return almost twice as bad as they were before. ** Joy comes in Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry flavours. * Uncle Jack's happy mask contorts his facial muscles into a permanent grin. Abilities * Uncle Jack is a very charismatic and skilled leader. He's got a way with words. * Uncle Jack is a fantastic presenter, comedian, storyteller, chef and doctor (although it's questionable if he's actually qualified). Personality Uncle Jack is a light-hearted, optimistic man, particularly because of his daily intake of Joy. He believes happiness is a choice, and that Downers, those who refuse to take their Joy, endanger the happiness of everyone else. Despite his amiable personality, he's very callous towards Downers and won't hesitate to make cruel jokes and attack them. Like any other Wellie, he's dependent on Joy to blot out his unpleasant memories and will become mentally unstable if deprived of it. Pre-Clash Biography Uncle Jack is a primary antagonist in We Happy Few. He acts as a sort of leader figure for the town of Wellington Wells, continuously broadcasting on every television and radio. He serves as a propagandist for the town, telling the townspeople to constantly take their Joy and attack the "Downers" who supposedly threaten their way of life. He also tries to stop the "Wellies" from looking into their past, by telling one viewer to lock up a box of his medals from the war, and not answering another question about how England won the war other than to buy a book he incidentally wrote. Notable Actions Nirn Uncle Jack has crushed Joy pills into a powder inserted it into the Imperial City's lake, intent on cheering up the residents after the disastrous battle involving Crow, the Rainbow Raider, Moby Dick, the Crusader, and all the like. Later on, he encountered a couple left devastated and without their daughter by a "metal sluggard". He exploited the hopelessness of the husband, Jonus, as a means of indoctrinating him into becoming a Wellie. His wife attempted to join him too, but she reacted badly to Jack's Joy. Deeming her a downer, Jack advised Jonus to deal with her, and Jonus strangled her to death. Relationships Vault Boy Uncle Jack has encountered Vault Boy on more than one occasion, and he is quite fond of him. So far, he has read him a bedtime story and attempted to turn him into a Wellie. Jonus Uncle Jack met with Jonus and his wife in Nirn, managing to turn him into a Wellie. Jonus is very obedient and loyal to Jack, but this friendship will likely be ruined if he ever goes off his Joy and discovers he killed his own wife thanks to him. Trivia * Biologically, Uncle Jack isn't anyone's uncle. Wellington Wells saw him as an uncle figure, and hence he became Uncle Jack. * Uncle Jack's surname is Worthing. * Uncle Jack loves a crumble cake. Don't you? Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Player Characters Category:MegaMugger Category:Newcomers Category:We Happy Few